


Who We Are

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: It's fiction, Dean! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bobby Feels, Brother Feels, Dean and Cas Feels, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, References to Canon, References to Fandom, References to a lot of episodes, Sam writing the Supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "You made me cry!""The 'Single Man Tear' is a classic, Dean. There are songs being written about it."---Continuing the Human AU wherein the brothers discuss the 'Supernatural' books written by Sam.





	Who We Are

## My Heart Will Go On

_[Sam and Dean on the phone]_

"Do you remember Gabriel's bachelor party?"

"Hello to you too, Sam. What's with the random question," Dean groaned and looked at his watch, "at eight on a Sunday morning?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. It's about the new book. Do you remember the party?"

"Vaguely. I remember Rowena crashing it. Kali was pissed."

"She still is. Gabriel had to keep them apart at the Christmas party. He had Crowley look after Rowena."

"Jeez. How did that work out?"

"I think she's buying out his share of the firm."

"Poor Crowley. Rowena's a witch. He should've known."

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to talk about Balthazar."

"Right. Gabe's cousin? Wasn't he bitching about the music all night?"

"To be fair, Gabriel's taste is… eclectic."

"Big words," Dean rolled his eyes. "The music sucked. Balth was right, why did that damn boat sink? Wait…"

"Exactly."

"You _un-sank_ the Titanic because of Balthazar?!"

"Kind of," Sam cautiously admitted. "I can't control what inspires me."

"Dude."

"Do you think, I should give him credit for the idea?"

"He was plastered and probably stoned," Dean scoffed. "Not like he told you to make it an alternate universe, ditch the Impala and have _Fate_ go after 50,000 people."

"How are you still hung up on the Impala?"

"How could you, Sam!"

Sam sighed. "Anyway, I'll just dedicate the book to Gabriel, Balthazar and the angels."

"You'll never hear the end of it. You should dedicate it to Jody and apologize."

"What for?"

"You know they had a date, right? Bobby and Jody. You can't go and make Book!Bobby hook up with Ellen instead."

"That's very considerate, Dean. It was Bobby's idea, though."

"Why would he do that?"

"When he read the draft, he told me to switch Jody for Ellen. Apparently, he did not want to be presumptuous or make Jody uncomfortable."

"God, I hope Jody knows what she's getting into." Dean rolled his eyes.

"A loving relationship. Better than pining from afar, wouldn't you say?"

"Sammy," Dean warned.

"How is Cas, by the way?"

"Go, listen to some Celine Dion."

_[Dean hung up on a laughing Sam.]_

* * *

## Frontierland

_[Sam's place. Sam and Dean were setting up the table, while Eileen, Charlie and Cas prepared dinner in the kitchen.]_

"How is the new book coming along?" Dean asked casually and Sam cringed.

"I got myself stuck."

"So, get unstuck."

"Dean, I wrote myself in a corner when I added the _Phoenix_ to the story."

"That ancient bird?"

"It's a mythical creature."

"What's the problem?"

"It does not exist in the _Supernatural_ universe yet, and I don't know how to introduce it properly."

"Some lore could show up." Dean suggested.

"I can't just make it appear out of thin air, Dean. There is a canon I have to respect."

"Didn't you create that canon?"

"Still, I can't just ignore the rules I set up." Sam sounded tired.

"I got it! Mythical means ancient, right? So that Phoenix existed at some point. You just have to _Star Trek IV_   this bitch."

"What?"

" _Star Trek IV_. Save the whales. Damn, you and Bobby. There are more things then Star Wars and Deep Space Nine, you know. I am talking about time travel."

"Time travel?"

"You have done it before. It fits with your canon, doesn't it?"

"The angels could do it," Sam got exited. "Cas could do it. He would need some kind of power source, though. Where is my notepad? Bobby could…"

Dean handed him the nearest pad and shouted towards the kitchen. "We'll have to save Sam's food. He just had an idea!"

* * *

## Slash Fiction

_[Bobby's place. Sam and Dean were having lunch in the yard.]_

"SerialKiller!Dean, I love it!" Dean put the manuscript down and picked up his burger.

"I thought so," Sam eyed Dean's burger skeptically and returned to his salad.

"That's the only good thing about it, though."

"Ouch."

"What's with you lately, Sam? Why isn't Cas in the books anymore? And _Borax_ , really? A magic wand didn't do it?"

"I know, I know. It's just…" Sam didn't seem to find the words.

"Everything alright with Eileen?"

"Of course! It's... it's my editor."

"What's wrong with Frank?"

"Frank is nuts. He has so many crazy ideas and my publisher likes them!" Sam complained.

"Tell them to back off! Those are your stories. Write the way you want to."

"It's not that simple, Dean. There are contracts."

"Aren't you a lawyer?"

"I… You know, I am." Sam dropped the fork and grabbed for his cell phone. "I think I could invoke paragraph 2 of section Y5…" He was already dialing and walking off.

"Ok, Sammy. Do your thing and get the Impala back!"

* * *

## Death's Door

_[Movie night at Dean's place. Dean opened the door, accepted the pizza Sam handed him and, without further ado, launched his accusation at Sam.]_

"You made me cry!"

"The _Single Man Tear_ is a classic, Dean. There are songs being written about it."

"No, I was talking about real life."

"Oh." Sam made a beeline for the living room and avoided looking at Dean. "Did you read it?"

"Yes. Bobby would be proud."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell, yes! It is an awful story to tell and Bobby was right. You are the only one who can do it properly."

When Sam did not answer, Dean cautiously added. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam cleared his throat. "Now I get why Bobby asked me to wait until he was gone."

"Do you think Rufus will read it?"

"Doubt it. He's still pissed about the Khan worms."

"Rufus is always pissed," Dean scoffed. "You think, he was ever nice?"

"Once, probably in 1985." Sam laughed and sat down on the couch.

"We should warn her, you know." Dean's tone quickly changed the mood again. "Jody."

"She's already read it."

"She did?"

"Jody's tough. She wanted to make sure I got Bobby's story right. Gave me some important pointers."

"That woman is amazing."

"She is. – Did you really like it?"

"It's worth the tears."

"Dean, I don’t know what to say."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Scoot," Dean moved to sit down next to Sam. "Show your elders some respect."

"Where is the remote?"

"Did we get licorice?"

"No, Dean. We got _good_ snacks. Licorice is disgusting."

* * *

## Party On, Garth

_[Sam and Dean on the phone]_

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sam."

"You missed Garth's BBQ. What happened?"

"I went to see how Cas is doing. How was it?"

"Fine. Lots of people. I forgot Garth is a hugger."

"Glad, I missed that part," Dean gloated.

"How is Cas doing?"

"I don't know. Daphne walked out on him and you think he'd be upset. Honestly, I think he's relieved."

"Huh."

"Sam?"

"Probably, because she was not the one."

"Yeah." Dean quietly sighed and Sam wondered just how long it would take Dean to confess his feelings to Cas.

* * *

## Southern Comfort

Just like every other Friday night, Sam and Dean met at the Roadhouse for drinks and burgers (well, chicken salad and burgers). Dean glared at his plate and then some more at Sam.

"You really don't like Benny."

Sam sighed at Dean's accusation. "What gave me away?"

"You writing things like _Benny's still breathing. Why?_ "

"Come on, Dean. You come back from vacation bragging about your hook-up."

"So? By the way, Purgatory? You had to put it in the book?"

"You told me about the club," Sam shrugged, and then he sighed again. "I really thought you got it after _The Third Man_ , and then when Book!Cas absorbed all those Leviathans..."

"You killed him!"

"Yes, and Book!Dean became an alcoholic because of it."

"Of course, he was heartbroken," Dean got defensive.

"And yet, you go to Florida and hook up with Benny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be daft, Dean."

"Fine. Cas and I may have a _profound bond_ or whatever you called it. We are best friends and..."

"And what?" Sam pressured.

"It's different with Benny," Dean shrugged.

"Don't tell me it's more profound!" Sam almost lost it.

"No! Don't get your panties in a twist! Jeez, you are way too invested in my love life, Sam. That can't be healthy."

"Don't change the subject. Cas is one of my best friends. Why can't you two figure it out?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Cas is family. We need him. I need him."

"You won't break anything. Trust me." Sam tried to reassure his brother.

"What if he doesn't like me that way?" Dean asked shyly.

"Is that what you're getting from your staring contests? That he doesn't like you?"

"What if it doesn't work out?" Dean tried again.

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he looks at you the way Dad looked at Mom and Eileen and I look at each other. And I'll marry her. It's making sense..."

"Yeah, but... Wait! You're marrying Eileen?! How? When? How do I not know? Does Cas know?" Dean could not stop talking.

"Calm down, Dean. You are the only one that knows because I just told you. I'm going to ask her when she comes back from Mildred's next week."

"That's awesome, Sammy!"

"Thank you," Sam blushed. "I need you to help me pick out a ring. You know what women like."

"Oh, I don't know," Dean cringed.

"Worked for me at Christmas."

"Gross, Sammy. And I still think it's weird that I picked out lingerie for your girlfriend."

"You picked the right one," Sam smirked.

"Can't go wrong when it's pink and satiny."

"So, will you help me?"

"Sure, Sammy. I'm the best man, right?"

"Of course. You are my brother. Also, Kevin would die planning a bachelor party and Brady would go after Eileen's bridesmaids."

"How do you know I won't do that?"

"'Cause you'll be there with Cas," Sam said confidently.

Dean shook his head. "Sammy..."

"Did you ever talk to Cas about your _profound bond_?"

"No."

"Maybe you should ask him where I got the words from."

Dean put down his beer.

"Cas told you?"

Sam nodded and had to grin when Dean scrambled out of the booth and was reaching for his wallet.

"Go, I'll take care of it." Sam shooed him away. "Go, talk to him. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Lose Benny's number."

"Done. Thanks, Sammy."

* * *

## Goodbye Stranger

_[Sam and Dean were arguing in a parking lot, standing next to the Impala.]_

"So let me get this straight. You want me to hook up with Cas..." Dean was upset.

"More like, tell him you love him."

"Yeah, you bug me about it for years. Then, when we get together..."

"Finally!" Sam added.

"...The next book you write, Cas beats me up? What the hell?"

"I was frustrated," Sam shrugged. "Took you long enough."

"New rule. No more Cas and Dean and their profound bond in any of your books."

"What? Dean, I can't do that! The fans love you. You guys even got a nickname!"

"A nickname?"

"As a couple, yes. Destiel."

"Shut up, Sam."

"I know it's weird. How about CasDean?"

"Shut up! Get in the car!"


End file.
